1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to a photolithography process, and more particularly, to a method of manufacturing a micron-scaled or nano-scaled periodic hole structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to increase device densities and speeds while reducing the power consumption required of these devices through continuously miniaturizing integrated circuit processes, the semiconductor industry has reached the generation of nano-scaled devices by degree. Recently, research of nano materials has become a very important subject. Based on the effects of nano scale, some scholars have begun investigating the properties of various materials in nano scale, such that nano-scaled structures in different dimensions, such as nano dots, nano wires, nano tubes, nano pillars, nano rings, nano rods, and nano films have been prepared to study the associated characteristics.
Although materials in nano scale have special physical and chemical properties, they may be affected relatively easily by an external force. Hence, how to prepare a large area of nano-scaled structures with the same size precisely is a challenge that needs to be overcome in order to research of the properties of nano-scaled structures. Many process technologies of various nano scales, such as ultra-low wavelength developing technology, dipping high-refractive-index liquid interference developing technology, e-beam developing technology, and nano imprint technology have been developed for manufacturing nano-period structures.
However, these technologies are costly and a process capable of producing a very small size pattern in a nano-period structure is time consuming. Therefore, there is a need for another technology to provide a large area of a nano-structured pattern.